Shino's Past Revealed?
by Sinfulangels
Summary: What would happen if Shino changed back into his old sickly self and his past was revealed to all his friends? Rio tells everyone about Shino's childhood Slight Rio X Shino (brotherly kind)


**This is a one-shot on what would happen if Shino turned back into how he was before he had Murasame, and everyone finding out his past. Takes place after the very last episode.**

" Murasame! That's my meat!" Everyone laughed as Shino chased Murasame around the room." It's not funny!" he yelled at them. Everyone smiled. It made them all happy to see Shino in a such an energetic mood. Kobungo looked over at Sosuke and just had to ask. It had been bugging him and the others for a long time. " Sosuke?" he asked. " Yes?" he replied. Shino sat back down and everyone looked over at Kobungo and Sosuke. " Well, it has been something we all wanted to know..." he trailed off. Sosuke waited for him to continue." Well, what was Shino like before?"

Shino tensed at this. " It's just, he always seems so carefree and happy so we all thought he had a really fun and interesting past that we would like to hear about." he concluded. Genpachi and Daikaku smiled at this and both agreed. Keno just laughed," Yes, that little brat must of had a grest childhood the way he is always acting! You know all about us so its only fair for you to tell us about Shino." Murasame screeched," Shino! Shino! Let's see Shino!" before disappearing.

Shino's eyes opened wide and he fell to the floor screaming in agony. Everyone jumped up to see what was wrong. Rio rushed to the boys side and swiftly carried him to the couch. A bright light engulfed Shino blinding everyone. When it stopped everyone gasped. Genpachi fainted. Kobungo, Daikaku, and Keno shouted," THAT'S SHINO?!"

Shino had long hair again with bangs that framed his delicate face. His frame looked more thin and he wore a pink floral kimono. Kobungo gasped," Is Shino actually a girl or something?!" Sosuke sighed and helped wake up Genpachi since he would deffinetly want to hear this too. Rio lifted Shino up and placed him on his lap shocking everyone. Shino opened up his eyes slowly and looked around. " Brother, I feel sick, am I going to die today?" Tears formed in his eyes. Everyone thought he ment Sosuke but found he was talking to Rio! " No little brother, you have nothing to fear. Death won't be coming for you." Rio smiles softly as Shino rapped his frail arms around if neck and fell asleep. "

Bro-t-t-h-h-ee-r-r?" Kaikaku stuttered. " I thought Sosuke was Shino's brother, and what the hell is he talking about death for!" Genpachi carefully layed Shino's head on his lap and looked up at the shocked dog warriors. "I guess I need to tell you about Shino."

Everyone sat infront of the couch and waited for Rio to explain. " Shino had a horrible childhood that no child should ever have to go through." This shocked everyone further. " What do you mean?" Daikaku asked hesitantly, not knowing if he would like the answer.

Shino suddenly sprang up and grabbed at his throat as his racking and coughing rattled his whole body. His friends didn't know what to do. They had never seen Shino like this before. Sosuke had to leave the room. Rio patted Shino's back carefully. Then, Shino coughed up a handful of blood that got on Rio, himself, and the floor scaring everyone. What happened next made everyone's heart ach. " Rio, when will this all be over? Why must I suffer so much? When will death finally come so this can all stop? I WANT TO DIE ALREADY!" he shouted and more blood come up. " Living is just so painful...it hurts brother...make it all stop...please...?" and he fainted, tears silently streaming down his feverish face.

Rio held him closer and turned to the others to finish." Shino came from a family that had him dress as girl till he reached a certain age because of tradition. He was told that he didn't have long to live and would die before reaching adulthood." Everyone looked at Shino's sleeping face regreting ever asking about Shino's past. "Coughing up blood, having trouble breathing, vomiting, coughing till his rips crack, and even more terrible things."

Rio's face looked pained as he spoke. " He couldn't do much except for lay in bad all day, so when he met Sosuke he became happy that someone would come see him everyday with the promise of 'I'll see you tomorrow' it was like a way of saying he would be alive tomorrow."

" So Sosuke isn't his brother?" Keno asked softly. " No, he isn't. He was taken in by Shino's father. I am Shino's half-brother." "And Shino's parents..?" Genpachi asked. Rio sighed loudly. " His father was a very kind man, but his mother..." he trailed off. "What?" everyone asked. " His mother is Fusehime." he finished quickly. Everyone froze. " No way... you mean the crazy woman that we just fought against? THAT Fusehime?!" Daikaku shouted.

Rio's face scrunched up. " That's not all though." everyones eyes widened. " Fusehime...that despicable woman...is the one that caused the destruction of Otsuka Village. She is the one that killed Shino and the others." he finished quetly. Everyone filled with dread. Shino's own mother killed him. Nobody could believe what they had just heard. The cheerful child who acted like nothing in the world could faze him carried such terrible memories and burdens. They all broke a little inside when a single tear fell down Shino's doll like face.

Suddenly, Murasame appeared in a flurry of black feathers and returned back into Shino's arm. Once again Shino was engulfed in a bright light and when it disappeared he was back to normal. Everyone just stared as Shino groggily sat up. " What happened...?" he muttered. Nobody knew how to react. Rio gently asked," Don't you remember?" Shino looked up at Rio with a confused look on his face. He looked around at his friends who looked really depressed for some reason. ' Why is everyone so sad?' he wondered. He stood up and smiled," Come on! Life is just way to short to spend it being sad! Let's go finish dinner!" he grinned at them and they smiled back.

Their poor Shino was trying to make them feel better when he must be broken inside. They all stood up and laughed trying to brighten the mood. They then all swore to themselves that they would never make Shino sad again. They would make Shino stay the happy hyperactive child they all saw him to be!

**Man I just had to get this out of my head! I really hope you guys enjoyed this! Comment ideas for me below and how you felt about this story!**

**Luv**

**Sinfulangels**


End file.
